An Angel's Wings
by CheshireCatAlex
Summary: A strange girl is found by Leon and Willliam, when an assasination attempt occurs with Esther the new stranger voulenteers to be her new body guard. Now Hugue finds himself babysitting someone that could possibly be an enemy. AbelEsther HugueOC ON HOLD!
1. Who?

A/N: I dun own Trinity Blood….although I do own a complete set of the dvd's! snuggles her dvd's

Alex: Whoot here we go! My first Trinity Blood chapter story! This is based off of the anime considering I'm still trying to read all of the TB manga(I've only read vol. 1-5…unless someone knows where I can find 6-9 in English… even if it's bootlegged), so please over look me if I mix the manga and the two at times!...Which I tend to do quite often because the manga is just so darned good. makes big puppy begging eyes

Sally: That's pitiful Alex.

Alex: Hush you! This story is a Hugue/OC and a Esther/Abel fic for the most part. It's set after the anime therefore after the crowning of Esther and the resurrection of Abel.

An Angel's Wings

Chapter 1:

Who?

It had been a fight to get into the vampire compound, vampire was the word for these creeps too. All of them were to be killed, Father Leon smirked as he walked down the hall one of his razor discs whirling around his finger easily, the Professor was beside him.

"I do believe they said that the labs were to the left and the cells were to the right." The Professor took his pipe form his mouth, "I do believe I'm more suited to the left and you the right."

"Of course, I'm a clod in a laboratory." He stopped the disc easily and let it fall around his wrist as he started down the right hall his hands tucked in his pockets to grasp the keys he had taken from the severed hand of the vampire who had told them of the basement levels.

He checked each cell his heart growing heavy with each dead body he found staring lifelessly out of glassy eyes, each body was deformed in some way. Some had claws instead of hands and the ones he found in farther back cells had what appeared to be the bone structures of wings spouting from their flayed backs. He frowned when he came to the last cell, this cell instead of just being a large iron door with a bar across it along with a padlock had three bars and no window door, each bar was locked with a heavy chain and lock. He pulled the keys from his pocket and stared at them.

There was one large iron key on the ring that he hadn't been able to find the door that matched it, now he had. It took him several minutes to unlock everything and heft the bars and chains out of the way until he could swing the door numbered A91 open. Light from behind him cut into the room landing on the stain covered gray stone wall and the person chained to it. Shock and revulsion rolled though him and he felt like throwing up for a moment until the person shifted its dirty face turning towards him, "My God…" the words came out choked, it was alive.

It appeared to be human but he couldn't tell due to all the dirt and dried blood that caked its flesh, it was naked and as his eyes ran up the long slender body he realized that it was female. She was held several inches from the floor with chains wrapped around her arms from her shoulders to her wrists holding them above her head slightly apart; he could see the blood seeping from the gashes the chains made in her small wrists and arms. She was wrapped in what appeared to be the remains of a hospital gown, her hair was long but matted and filled with stuff he didn't even want to know was. What was the strangest yet was the piece of cloth wrapped around her eyes. She had her face facing him directly as if she could see him. He moved into the room and saw her body tense then noticing the way her feet were shackled to the wall behind her each ankle and leg oozing blood much as her wrists did from the chains wrapped around her from her hips to her ankles.

"I'm not here to hurt you, my name is Father Leon, I'm a Vatican AX member sent here to remove the vampires and free whoever they had in the cells." He waited for an answer and he could swear she was glaring at him through the cloth, "It seems you are the only survivor in the cells. I'm going to get you down and then we'll get you somewhere safe." He moved slowly towards her moving off to one side her head turned following him. He carefully unlocked her ankles first only to have a powerful kick land against his jaw an instant later. That single kick sent him flying off of his feet and into the door slamming it shut, he heard a hiss and sat up to see that the girl had braced her feet against the wall and was pushing against it causing the chains that were wrapped around her arms causing them to bite into her flesh rending it even as the chains creaked and screeched and the wall beneath her feet cracked. There was a harsh screech as the chains broke and she fell to the floor landing in a crouch the chains smacking the floor around her with loud cracks her bandaged eyes were pinned on him as what sounded like a low growl rumbled from her chest.

"You made your first mistake Vampire in releasing me from those chains as so many others have learned." He saw the flash of white fangs even as the soft even cold voice took him by surprise. Power seemed to pour from her very being causing her filthy hair to dance around her body.

"I'm not a vampire." He choked the words out still trying to catch his breath as he pulled the heavy cross from around his neck, "My name is Father Leon, I'm a Vatican AX member." With that he threw the cross right at her as hard as he could. Her hand snapped up catching it even as her face stayed turned towards him the points of the cross digging new gouges into her palm form her grip, her fingers ran along the object and she frowned, just a slight tilting down of the corners of her mouth.

"Vatican…." She stood the rosary hanging from her hand as she used both hands to study the object the excess power that had surrounded her dispersed settling her dirty hair back around her body, "So you told the truth. That is not something I am used to." She tossed it back towards him and tugged the rest of the chains from her arms and legs. He caught it and placed it back around his neck smoothly before he stood shrugging out of his jacket as he did so, her body was barely covered by the remains of the hospital gown. He moved towards her carefully not wanting to experience another kick like the one before and settled it over her shoulders. She turned her head towards him.

"What are you doing Vatican?"

"Covering you up, you might as well be naked." He went to take her hand only to have her jerk it away.

"Just walk, I will follow you." She let the coat fall closed around her hiding her from shoulders to the floor where the jacket touched the stone.

"But you can't see, your eyes are all bandaged up."

"My ears are not broken Vatican." Her icy tones stayed even as she walked over to stand by the door leaving behind bloody footprints. Slowly he followed then took the lead, such a strange girl.

Getting her onto the Iron Maiden had been a pain in his ass enough, Father Leon growled in annoyance as the girl refused to step foot into the med bay, "I do not require medical attention Vatican." She let a growl rumble out of her chest as the nun in the med bay reached out to touch her, the woman automatically jerked her hand back.

"You're cut all to pieces woman, get in there and let her take care of you!" his patience snapped, it had taken both him and the Professor to get her onto the ship, he even had the bruises to prove that she was much stronger than she looked. Her arm flashed out towards him and stopped just as he was about to dodge, his eyes landed on the filthy flesh and blinked in surprise. Although blood and dirt caked there wasn't a scratch on her, "What the hell?" She turned from him her arm disappearing back under his jacket.

"As I said Vatican, I do not need medical attention, just a place to sleep." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of her climbing into a bed looking like that.

"How about a shower first? Sister Mary, if you would take her to a room and find her something to wear afterwards." The sister nodded and started to reach out to take the girls hand before she thought better of it.

"Um…miss how am I supposed to…?"

"Just walk and I will follow." And so the two left the Sister tense and trembling as the woman walked behind her silently.

"Do you think she's Methuselah?" The Professor spoke beside him and Leon turned his head to look at older man and the blonde sister standing beside him.

"Professor, Sister Kate." He thought for a moment, "No, I don't think she is, they had her tied in silver chains yet the only marks I could see were cuts from what was probably her pulling on them when she broke them. Besides a Methuselah takes days to heal after being injured by silver, she's unmarked now, completely healed. She's something else." He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she was something dangerous.

Taeha scrubbed at the blood and dirt on her skin, she hadn't really realized how dirty she really was or how she must smell to someone used to it. The steaming hot shower water felt heavenly on her dirty skin as the water brown with blood and dirt swirled down the drain. Soon her skin was clean and she started work on her hair, it took five shampooings to get the gunk out, she stood under the shower spray for a few more moments, it had been so long since she had been free of that cell. After she had killed five of the vampire scientists when they had taken her from her cell once before, after that they had preformed all of their experiments with her in chains.

Finally she rinsed all the soap off of her body and out of her hair and turned off the water taps and opened the curtain reaching for the towel that rested on the sink along with the clothing that the Sister had left for her, a fresh strip of bandaging lay on top of the clothing that she had requested. Lifting a hand she cleared the steam off of the mirror and looked at her reflection with a frown. It had been thirty years since she had last seen her reflection, thirty years before she had been named to dangerous to be left unbound in laboratory cell in another compound so they had moved her and started their painful experiments and modifications on her body while trying to make copies of her. That was when she had become violent, it was even the reason she became violent. She sneered at the image in front of her, it looked innocent. All except for the eyes which, unlike the rest of her, didn't look human. They were different colors, her left a glowing ice green and her right a glowing glacier blue.

She studied her face, it had matured a little in thirty years. Her face was small and slightly heart shaped with pale skin due to the years of living in the cell and never seeing the sun, her lips full and colored a dark natural mauve, her softly glowing eyes were framed in long dark lashes. Her hair, now clean, fell around her face and half way down her back in tangled gold touched white locks. She stood back from the mirror to look down at her body, no scars marred her pale flesh, her body was willowy and curvy enough for her body size. All in all she still looked as if she were sixteen.

She shook her head slightly and picked up the comb on the sink and began untangling her hair, the process took her a good twenty minutes but when done the comb whispered through her thigh length tresses smoothly. She sat the comb down and tore a small bit of the bandaging free before she began braiding the still damp locks finally tying them with the small piece of white cloth tossing it over her shoulder so that it brushed the backs of her knees before turning to the clothing. The Sister had given her a plain white long sleeved shirt and matching skirt along with under things to wear, she slipped them on quickly staring down at the white flat shoes that had been left before her before sliding them on as well. They felt odd to a person who hadn't worn shoes in thirty years. Lastly she picked up the wide strip of bandaging and wrapped it around her eyes tying it in a neat bow in the back.

Even with her eyes covered she could see as plain as day each thing in the ship making a kind of heat censored vision mixed with the shimmering forms created by the spells that had been tested on her eyes. The last thing she needed was for people to see her strange eyes so she kept them covered and let people think her blind instead. She turned to the door and swung it open stepping into the small bedroom that the sister had given her. Her bandaged eyes landed on the jacket that she had asked to be cleaned so she could take it back to the Vatican, it was neatly folded on the foot of the bed, she scooped it up in one smooth movement and exited the room silently. She paused in the hall and listened, her ears were even sharper than her eyes when she wanted them to be, she searched for his heartbeat, he was with the female Vatican and the one he called the Professor. She turned and walked smoothly down the halls turning when she needed until she came face to face with a large door. Her hand immediately grasped the doorknob and turned, there was a loud crack as the locks broke under her too strong twist as she pushed the door open.

She winced inside, she was much stronger now than she had been and Terran objects were always so fragile, "Excuse me, I did not mean to break your door." She spoke softly yet her tone was still as icy as ever, "I came to return the Vatican's jacket." She stepped over to Father Leon and held out his jacket in one hand, the room was silent for a long moment before the jacket was taken from her, "Thank you for allowing me to use it." It was hard for her to be civil yet if anyone here were going to harm her they wouldn't have stood a chance. Just being near other people both angered and terrified her, the people here also seemed to be very touchy people wanting to grab hold of a person constantly. It had taken all she had not to snap arms and necks earlier that evening.

"My you clean up very well." That was the cocky voice of the Vatican called Father Leon, she gritted her teeth and felt the slight fang shape of her eyeteeth dig into the edge of her bottom lip.

"Please ignore him miss and take a seat, don't worry about the door it's easily fixed." The soft voice of the female Vatican struck her ears, "There's a seat right across from me if you'd like me to help you to it." Taeha found herself shaking her head to refuse the offer of help as she made her way to the chair and sat down her ankles automatically crossed and tucked to one side. Habits that she had been taught as a child, she guessed it wouldn't hurt to sit here and answer the questions that she knew were coming, she supposed she owed that much to the people who had freed her from that dungeon.

"So what's your name and why were you locked up like that?" the one that they called the Professor.

"They never gave me a name although the woman who birthed me called me Taeha for the few short years that I was with her. The vampires put me in that room to keep themselves alive." She folded her hands in her lap curling her fingers into her palms to keep them from seeing the long sharp fingernails that decorated the tips of her fingers.

"Are you a Methuselah?" Sister Kate had to ask.

"No, I am an engineered being." She stared at the wall over the Sister's shoulder.

"Engineered, do you mean an android?" the Professor this time.

"No, I am flesh and blood, I was created in a tube then placed in a body to be born. I am an experiment." She continued to stare straight forward.

"Do you know why they made you Miss Taeha?" she nodded just once.

"They created me to destroy the Vatican." She spoke only the truth but she heard the almost silent gasps.

"Why didn't they send you then?" The Professor again.

"They were going to send me thirty years ago." She shifted switching ankles.

"Why didn't they send you?" she smirked a cold smirk.

"Because they did not count on me having a free will or a heart. Nor did they expect me to become violent when they tried to force their will upon me. When they found that I was dangerous to them as well as to the Terrans they locked me away and started doing experiments to make copies of me that they could control." She heard Father Leon shift slightly in his seat.

"The other bodies…"

"Were my copies, none of them survived. No doubt your Vatican leaders will find me to dangerous to stay alive, in truth I will not put up a fight if you are to kill me. I chose my path when I refused to hurt anyone who had not hurt me." Her eyes flashed behind her bandages, "I hope you killed every vampire in that place or I will go back." The words were even icier than usual and they hissed between her lips.

"All of those poor people were…" Father Leon shook his head feeling ill most likely, "Every vampire that was there is either dead or imprisoned on this ship." Father Leaon leaned back in his chair propping his ankle on his knee, "I'm sure that Cardinal Stanza will want to speak to you once we get there." Sister Kate stood.

"We'll be dropping you off in a few minutes, I'll meet you all in the Cardinal's office." She phased out, Taeha could hear the slight staticy buzz that accompanied the disturbance she made in the air. She turned her head as the two men stood and followed suit following silently as they exited the room.

Half way down the hall her entire spine tingled and she froze, "We are under attack!" she hissed the words her head snapping to the nearest window just as the first explosion racked the ship three seconds after she had hissed the words, "Vampires, you said you killed all of them!"

"We did!" Both of the men were trying to regain their balance as sirens went off in the ship causing her head to feel like it was splitting open.

"Did you not check the level below the basement where you found me?" she was prying at the locks on the window.

"What are you doing?!" Leon yelled to be heard over the sirens, "And that level wasn't on the blue prints!"

"You Vatican's are idiots." She hissed the words, she could hear Sister Kate's voice screaming orders over the intercom suddenly there was a crackling of static before a male voice spoke. It was slick and oily and slightly haughty, it was a voice she knew all to well, "You did not kill him."

"Project #A91, Avenging Angel, you seem to have run away with the Vatican dogs." She hissed slightly, they had hacked the intercoms, "Don't you think you should begin your attack on the Vatican now? After all that's what you were created for rather you think so or not."

She lost patience with trying to unlock the window, she pulled her hand back and let it fly through the three layers of glass shattering it. Wind whipped in and started to suck everything out as she continued to clear the glass form the window uncaring about the gashes that she placed on her hand. She jumped up to the edge of the window.

"Miss Taeha!" She leaped grabbing hold of the side of the ship via digging her fingernails into the metal, she kicked her shoes off first thing and began climbing until she stood on the very top of the ship. The long skirt whipped around her body as did her long braid her eyes sought out the other ship and found it back far enough to stay out of range of the Iron Maiden.

"The Cobra… I would not destroy the Vatican thirty years ago and I will not destroy it now. You, on the other hand, are a different story Van Lyndon." she hissed the words and knew who exactly was Capitaning the ship, "A91 Avenging Angel project commencing, releasing ruin restrictions to ten percent, activate!" she felt the ruins that were imbedded in her skin heat and saw their glow as her hands began to tingle gathering in the light around her causing the air around her to appear darker even as she glowed brightly. She lifted both hands above her head gathering all that light into one orb of blinding light, "Let us see you all survive it this time you bastards!" she dropped one hand closing the other her fingers sinking into the light burning her flesh as she did so she drew her arm back and hurled the orb at the other ship.

The glowing ball seemed to burn the air around it leaving a flaming trail behind it, there was a deafening boom as it struck the ship, the blinding flash of light didn't disturb her as the after blast struck the Iron Maiden causing it to shudder. The high blast of heated hair ripped at her clothes whipping them around her body as they scorched and tore, even as her hair was ripped free to fly around her face wildly. The second blast was a burning ball of fire as the ship exploded, she watched it burn silently with cold eyes.

Two sets of footsteps were making their way towards her and she turned to look over her shoulder her still bandaged eyes meeting the pale faces of Father Leon and the Professor stared at her with unbelieving at her.

"Target silenced, A91 Avenging Angel project returning to zero percent, ruin restrictions activating now." She felt the ruins fade from her body as she whispered the words and the air around her began to lighten back to normal. To them she must have looked like something out of a nightmare. She knew what she looked like even at ten percent she would have had snow white skin with multi colored ancient ruins glowing on her body, her lips would have been blood red, her hair would have taken on a golden color, and she just knew her glowing eyes would show through the bandages. She was waiting for the gunshot that would hopefully end her life when she heard the words from the Professor.

"Who are you?" the words came from Leon and she turned her head away allowing the wind to cool her hot skin and whip her hair around her body, she was free but now the cost of that freedom would be her death.

A/N: This is my first chapter for this fic and I hope you all like my character Taeha, don't worry the next chapter will be centered on Abel and Esther for the most part. You all will find out what Taeha really is in chapter three so don't worry.


	2. Where?

A/N: Dun own Trinity Blood….do own a copy of the dvd's tho! -hugs her dvds and growls at people- mine!

Alex: I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story I know Taeha seems to be a bit of a rip off of the Krusnik but just hold your horses until chapter three please. This chapter will be centered around Abel, Esther, and Ion. ^^ Hazah for my weirdness! Also I am now working on a drawing for this story, it will be called _Held_ and will be in Father Leon's view of how he found Taeha. ^^ My next will be of Esther….as soon as I finish my drawing for InuYasha: Legend of the Record Keeper…which you should all read and review! Along with Death of the Evil Ribbon! BTW anyone have any freaking clue how tall Abel is? I've been trying to figure it out for a month! Also I classify the Methuselah in two groups, true Methuselah such as Ion and Astha, and Vampires such as Radu. Also seems this chapter didn't get put up when it was written as tends to have glitches like that so I'm very very sorry about that, chapter three is almost done. -bows repeatedly- I'm very very very very very very very very very sorry!

An Angel's Wings

Chapter 2:

Where?

_**The Albion Royal Palace**_

Esther Blanchett, Queen of Albion stared sadly at the ocean, at present time she stood on her balcony wrapped in her bed robe. She sighed and shifted, her heart was heavy as was her mind, she propped her elbows on the railing and rested her chin in her hands. Her hair fell over her shoulders brushing her knuckles which made her smile slightly. Over the past two years she had let her hair grow out so that it brushed just past her shoulders, she didn't believe that short hair looked very royal.

She stared up at the duel moons her dark blue eyes filling with tears, she started to hum softly. It was a tune that she had heard before but she couldn't remember where, it had just been a little tune then and now she had turned it into a song the words half written on her desk.

"Your majesty?" she turned her head to look at the maid there.

"Yes?" she dashed away her tears.

"Um.. I'm headed to bed your majesty is there anything else that you need?" the soft spoken maid bobbed a curtsy.

"No, thank you Miss Lisa, have a nice sleep I'll say a prayer for you tonight." The maid blushed and curtsied again before disappearing out the large oak doors. Esther turned back to the night sky watching the stars sparkle in the sky, "I wonder….if you're staring at the sky too Abel." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, her heart clenched in her chest and she lifted a hand to cover it, "Just please be safe and alive. Please come back to me in one piece." She opened her eyes and stared back up at the sky and let the tears flow, she didn't sob or whine, she only let the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

It had been two years since that fateful day when she had watched Abel rise from the dead, since then she had fought to become the best Queen of Albion that she could be. She had fought for the freedom and peace of her kingdom and the world, along with Lady Catherina and Empress Seth. In those two years she had matured quickly from young woman to a grown woman, a queen fit to rule Albion.

In those two short years they had made peace between the three nations and kept the outbursts of radicals and vampires under control. All but the Rosen Kreuz, that still worried her the Rosen Kreuz were still at large despite the battle that had taken place in her own kingdom two years before.

She sighed and stood straight tilting her head back to stare straight up at the sky, "Abel.." that had been the last time she had seen him as well, him or Ion. Catherina had told her that they had been spotted together so she tried not to worry. It was impossible not to though no matter how hard she tried, with the news of each attack of the Orden her heart always clenched and dropped to her toes as she awaited the call telling her that her love and dear friend were both dead.

Her thoughts drifted to the priest that held her heart in his gentle hands. He thought of himself as a sinner but in truth he was her guardian angel. She frowned in thought, when she had first seen his Crusnik side her mind had immediately named it Monster, it wasn't until after that she had regretted her words. He had only turned into that to protect her and Ion yet she had hurt him with her words, tarring at his soul, she felt tears well up in her eyes again and fall down he cheeks, "I'm sorry father…" she whispered the words more to herself than to him, "Please forgive me and come back safe just so that I can say that to you, so that I can tell you how I feel."

She turned then and moved back into her rooms closing the balcony doors and bolting them with the lock before pulling the curtains. She glanced at the song on her desk then at her bed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. She moved over to the chair and sat down picking up a single black feather, she had taken it from the air the night Abel had fought Cain, she held it to her heart. It was the one thing that she had to remind her of him, during the day she wore it in the bodice of her dress keeping it close to her heart always, just as he was.

Using her free hand she picked up her quill and began to write humming softly once again. It wasn't long after that when the soft knock came at her door, she knew who it was immediately and she smiled, "Come in Mary, Virgil." Her two consorts entered quietly and moved to take the seats near her desk even as she pressed the button to allow the two holograms to come from the ceiling both buzzing to life one showing Cardinal Catherina's face the other showing the Empress Seth's face. She smiled at both of them, "Any news?" and so started the nightly meeting between the three nations. The meetings that only they knew about, the ones that kept the three nations informed of the Rosen Kreuz movements, as well as any sighting of Abel and Ion.

* * * *

_**Unknown Mountain Sid/Two months journey from Albion**_

Able Nightroad stared silently up at the sky through his rounded glasses at the sparkling stars in the inky black blanket of the night. He pulled in a breath and let it out slowly, those shimmering stars reminded him of the tears he had last seen in her eyes, he felt his heart squeeze at the thought of her. It thudded heavily in his chest as he reached into his pocket his gloved fingertips brushing the small slip of paper he had taken from an old newspaper he had found in a town they had passed through weeks ago. He had felt strangely empty until he had found it now whenever he felt that empty sensation he would just brush his fingers over the black and white image and immediately feel warm inside.

'It's love, I've fallen in love with her. When did it happen?' his brow wrinkled in thought as he stared up at the sky, he hadn't realized what the feeling was until the moment he had died by his brother's hand. He thought about it, he had always felt protective of her, trying to show her that someone other than Bishop Laura cared for her.

That protective feeling had grown when she continued to put herself in danger over him and others. It had hit him as he had protected her and Ion from Radu. The thought of her dying, of her lying lifeless and still had brought on a rage that had transformed him without a thought to fight back, his heart had broken when she had begged him to stay away. Later as they had stood on the balcony she had minded the broken pieces with one earnest sentence.

It was during the fight with Radu that he had realized the true depth of his feelings for the small red haired nun. Lilith's death had scarred him and nearly driven the will to live from him. But just the _thought_ of Esther dead had nearly killed him, it was then he realized that he loved her with everything in him. In truth he had become jealous of any male she had contact with, especially Ion, he still was in truth. Which is why he had so many 'accidents' while the two were talking or getting to close according to him.

But when he had been revived she had been waiting for him, he had paused for a moment to look at her without them noticing, he hadn't had a choice his heart and his body had refused to listen to his mind. Later he had learned from Ion that she hadn't left his side even after his death until Virgil had told her she was queen of Albion. He pulled the newspaper clipping from his pocket and stared at the image in black and white. She had grown up some, her face had lost some of its childish roundness and she had grown her hair out longer.

He decided he liked her hair that way, although to him it seemed the crown on her head was a little out of place. She was wearing a gown with a belled skirt and long sleeves, whatever color it was it was dark, and somehow she had moved the metal cuff that had been on her nun's habit to her gown so that the cross rested in the center of her throat and her AX issued cross hung below that swaying to the side with her movements.

He smiled, her eyes were dancing as she played with children of both Methuselah and Terran decent. He had read the article that had been with the picture, it had been a brief history of the new Queen of Albion and how her caring heart and love of peace had led to the alliance between Albion, the Empire, and the Vatican. She had also begun preparations to remove the Grottos completely allowing both Methuselah and Terrans the chance of an education such as it was in Byzantium.

The picture had been taken when she had let children from the Grottos and towns come to the palace gardens to spend the day with her. She was laughing in the picture as the children clamored around her most of them holding some type of flower, her eyes danced with her smile one hand was filled with flowers while the other held the hand of a little girl. He smiled again; he could almost hear her laughter echoing in his memory.

"I'll come back for you I promise, my Esther." He murmured the words as a promise to himself as well as her and touched the image to his heart before he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket as Ion walked out from the trees to stand beside him.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Abel lowered his eyes from the stars to find the young lord staring up at them as well.

"Hum?"

"If she's staring up at the stars too." Abel blinked and looked back up at the sky.

'I hope she is, it would be just a sort of connection to her and that makes me feel less lonely.' He didn't speak the words aloud but he knew that the Methuselah lord was thinking something along the same lines as he. He sighed, "We should probably head back towards the Empire, that's where Cain will strike next according to his little friend we talked to." Ion was silent for a long moment.

"But we're closer to Albion." Abel felt his heart jump and he shook his head.

"And Cain knows that, he will attack the Empire to confuse us then go straight for the Vatican. Albion will be his last target to destroy the old technologies." He turned from the lord and began walking smiling just slightly when he heard Ion rush to follow him. Soon they would be together again, as soon as he rid the world of his brother.

* * * *

Cain Nightroad smirked at the image in front of him, it was Abel's weak spot one that he knew would bring his brother down hard and fast. He studied the image and he could easily see why Abel had fallen for the girl. Queen Esther Blanchett stared warmly back at him, the picture had been taken just that year. She wore a lovely pink dress that hugged her small form like a glove, her Vatican AX rosary and cross hang down past her waist while the metal band that had been at the top of her nun's habit had been fastened to the top of her gown holding the neck closed while the smaller gold cross rested on her collarbone. Her crimson hair brushed over her shoulders her crown rested gently atop the shiny mass, she wore no make up only a gentle smile and warm blue eyes.

Cain's smirk turned into a grin, this girl would be fun to use against his dear brother. She would be his death blow, soon he would travel to Albion and begin his plans but first he had to lead his dear brother on a merry goose chase through the Empire once again. He turned his head to look at Issak, he didn't have to relay his plans verbally to the Vampire, Issak already knew.

Unknown to either a shadow watched his brows furrowing together as he figured out their plans, he whirled away and hurried down the long halls of the air ship. He bared his newly acquired fangs and clenched his hands into fists. Thankfully Cain didn't know that Isaak had infected him and saved his life to keep him as a tool for the Rosen Kreuz Orden. Dietrich von Lohengrin growled softly, Esther Blanchett was his and his alone to torture.


End file.
